


Headcanons for Life and Death that fixes things up

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Twilight AU!Life and Death [1]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fixing it up with headcanons, Headcanon, I didn't like the freaken book, I wanted to fix a lot of crud, Just Ernest's really, Life and Death headcanons, Minor Suicide Mention, headcanons, so here I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Since I listened to a podcast on the book and disliked greatly on how Meyer made everything weird and crud I decided to make headcanons of Life and Death going through the entire saga. So ta-da!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@bowlingshirtbellas from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40bowlingshirtbellas+from+tumblr).



  * First off, Beau either wears strawberry shampoo or cotton candy
  * He's a mini Charlie with Renee's eyes which he dispises a little bit
  * He's a clumsy ass mf
  * He is also very short
  * And has curls
  * Edyth is taller than him
  * Beau wore a bowling shirt the 1st day of school but it was pastel blue
  * Beau literally has a bisexual moment thinking who's more beautiful. Royal or Edyth?
  * Beau wasn't bullied because....? Everyone in Phoenix liked him and really...he was cursed with his clumsiness tf are they genna bully him for
  * Jeremy is....a jerk but not a f*ckboy (SM why ya fuck up male!Jess. I don't like Jess much but dang bitch)
  * Allen is a sweet cinnamon roll who is a shy boi. An innocent boi. A good boi
  * Tf is a gang member genna be mad at a clumsy boy. No Beau is followed by a serial r*p*st in the making
  * It's a female who's targets are boys with green eyes
  * She saw him while he was with Jeremy and Allen looking for suits
  * Fem!Mike (idk I forgot her name) is a sporty girl and wears shorts and a t-shirt when at La Push
  * Edyth gives him her sweater and scarf at the restaurant (i fucking snorted at the scarf thing at class.)
  * The restaurant is named Bella Italia (idk whatever the restaurant that they were in Twilight)
  * He has a hobby which is art
  * That and grows flowers
  * He also wears hoodies way too big for his small frame
  * And beanies
  * He has freckles in his cheeks and nose that fem!Mike and all the girls find cute
  * Edyth fights the urge to kiss his cheeks and nose
  * He also wears necklaces that are from Arizona
  * Beau tilts his head innocently before placing the money on the restaurant table before Edyth could pay
  * He also wears sometimes pink to lighten up the color in Forks sometimes.
  * Edyth does takes him to the house and Royal ignores how his name is Italian and has Esme make him a salad with a side of grilled chicken and nachos
  * Which he does eat
  * Beau sees the piano and tells them it's cool
  * Cue when Edyth plays for him
  * Beau smiles and kissed her cheek telling her it was beautiful but breaks the news that he gots to go
  * No Victor or Joss bullshit
  * But Lauren does ends up with the Cullens because she's just fucking done with the other two
  * And goes with the Denalis
  * Edyth and Beau end up just watching a movie at his home with Royal and Elenour there with them
  * Archie and Jessameme (???idk I'm sorry) are there as well because fem!Jasper isn't tempted by his smell really surprisingly
  *  Beau faints in class when it was the blood thing going on




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an alternative to the first chapter because my dumbass forgot how I did the first part but oh well here's headcanons that follow the book somewhat

  * Ernest tried to commit suicide after his abusive wife accidentally killed their newborn baby girl
  * His spine was broken in two places while one of his arms broke
  * Carine asks him in the morgue if he would be ok to be turned
  * He tells Beau "this is heaven for me. Because I have an angel beside me. An angel who is also a queen."
  * Royal just calmly tells him to be careful with Edyth
  * Beau wears kakhi pants and a blue dress shirt when visiting the Cullens
  * It's Victoria and James and Laurent who come to the baseball game
  * Also Royal gave Beau soundproof headphones to protect his ears
  * Beau calmy tells Charlie that he was going to go spend the night with a few friends before giving him a tight hug.
  * Royal and Jasper are the ones in the airport with him
  * James has Victoria be the one who confronts Beau in the dance studio
  * Beau took dance lessons when younger
  * Victoria brakes his arm and bites his right shoulder to suck some blood before biting his neck to turn him
  * Edyth sucks the venom out from his neck 
  * Beau bites his lip hard to not let her know he was in pain
  * Edyth doesn't ask him if he wanted to be turned she just started to suck the venom out
  * Beau wakes up at the hospital with Edyth pacing back and forth in his room 
  * Turns out he passed out when Edyth was taking out the venom 
  * His heart skips a few beats when he looks at her and if she could blush she would
  * They made up a story that Beau was helping Ernest decorate the house when he fell on the glass table because he was on a ladder and all that
  * Beau can't talk really since his throat is very sore
  * Edyth ends up telling him she didn't want his soul to be ripped away from him
  * Beau ends up with two bite mark scars but his neck is the most noticeable one
  * Archie helps him somewhat cover it up with a bit of make up 
  * But it just ends up looking weird so they try to make it look more like a scar and not a bite mark
  * Beau does get dressed by Archie 
  * However, it is to take Edyth to a nice movie theatre that he insists on paying
  * James is one of the people attending the movie
  * He leaves the movie theatre smirking



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I never did specify crud but we can just pretend Victoria was killed and stuff in part two of the alternative headcanons in this


End file.
